No apologies
by busy pushing up daisies
Summary: It's the small flippant remarks that get him. Draco/Luna.


It's the small flippant remarks that get him. Draco/Luna.

* * *

He's angry again, can feel it pulse through his veins and pool under his skin. His hands slam on the table, slopping the tea out of its cup and startling Luna out of her reverie (but only a little).

She stares up at him with big outlandish glasses, seemingly patronizing him, and he rips it off roughly, revealing shocked wide eyes.

He opens his mouth several times, then closing it, at a loss for words. He hisses, "Didn't you hear what I said before?"

"Perhaps," she answers airily, taking her glasses back and cleaning it with her blouse, "but you do talk so much, Draco."

He growls and paces around the small flimsy table that Luna seemed so set on staying and says, "Just once, just once, I asked you to stop all this- this _nonsense_ about stupid imaginary creatures, we had bloody guests over, for god's sake."

Luna opens her mouth to interject but he interrupts.

"Your dad is wrong! Poor little daddy is gone with his deluded rambling and good riddance."

Already in his mind something tells him to stop while he's ahead, but he's just so furious and his mouth speaks before his mind can.

"So, just, stop it, okay? Just stop." He finishes tiredly, rubs his eyes and leaves the room without looking back.

That night, he sleeps with the other side of the bed made up.

It's kind of chilly but Draco's a stubborn man and Luna is delusional.

…

The manor is big and empty save the house elves, but they're gone too, probably tending to the needs of Luna (they always liked her better) and Draco doesn't care.

He's tired of Nargles and hasty decisions (like that day with the ring and you pretend it wasn't the best night of your life).

He's on the sofa, browsing the Daily Prophet; his name didn't come up, good. He hears a soft humming in the hallway and his fingers wrinkles the newspapers ever so slightly. He ignores the quiet steps of feet floating towards him and the fingers through his hair.

"You're mean, did you know that?" she asks before dancing away, door flipping behind her.

Draco wants to scoff at the idiotic comment, and straightens the paper with a snap and thinks nothing of the flippant little remark.

…

He's on the bed, alone, when it occurs to him.

"_You're mean, did you know that?"_

Of course he knew. He was blunt and honest, that's all. And Luna was stupid to think he was anything else. She knew what she was getting into when she murmured, Yes, I'd love to Draco.

Luna is stupid and Draco's mean and that's their love story.

He twists in his covers and realizes Luna's painted him as the bad guy. But she's the bad guy, he insists, ripping down the reputation he tried so hard to recover, in front of the ones that matter the most.

The bed is chilly and lonely.

Draco sits up, throws on a robe, and goes searching for a missing girl.

It doesn't take that long; he spots her outside in the garden, feet dangling in the water, humming a soft lullaby.

He moves to startle her, but she looks so peaceful and sad and in the end he turns around.

_Coward._

The word makes him hesitate, but he starts again, hastily walking away and in the process snapping a twig.

"Oh, there you are Draco," she says, as if s_he_ wasn't the one avoiding him, hiding, and refusing to come to bed.

He clears his throat, annoyed.

She pats the spot next to her and with careful deliberation he complies with her request, settling beside her on the rock.

It's silent except for the crickets and some bullfrog croaking. He should really get someone to clean this scummy pond up, he hates toads.

She shivers and he eyes her for a second before taking her in his arms. It's warm.

He's not one to apologize and if Luna thought an "I'm sorry about earlier" was coming she's stupid.

Luna is stupid and Draco's mean and that's their love story.

Softly, he has to lean closer to hear, she whispers, "I forgive you, Draco."

It's the small flippant remarks that get him.

…

The bed is warmer that night.

* * *

**A/N:** Couldn't think of a better title, apologies for a my incompetence. Anyways, hope you liked it! The story seemed a lot better in my head -_-" Review, I'd appreciate it :). Is it bad, good, dog-shit, confusing, crackish out of character story(that's a given), or fluffy cuteness? I know I seem like an eager puppy, okay? just review


End file.
